The Origin
by The Blue-eyed Storier
Summary: For years Sylvia has lived as a hardened bounty hunter, doing what she can to get ahead. After all, it never hurts to help yourself, right? But one day that belief is challenged when her new bounty turns out to be a small orange creature with a sweet, loving nature beyond anything she has ever encountered. Can she bring herself to let him die? (Only recommended for mature readers)
1. The Origin

THE ORIGIN

(Based off information revealed in _The Waste of Time_ )

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: There are a lot of younger fans of Wander Over Yonder, since this is, of course, a "kids" show, so I want to make it very clear to my readers that this is NOT a fanfic story for kids. I like writing stories with dark and mature thematic elements, so if you are looking for a cute, funny, lighthearted read about Wander and his adventures, check out something else. There are plenty of wonderful WOY fanfics on this site that I highly recommend you read. :)  
** **However, for those older, more mature WOY fans like me...even if you have a completely different idea of how Wander and Sylvia bonded, I have a feeling you will enjoy my story...especially the ending. (Spoiler Alert-It's kinda a tear-jerker! Seriously, I literally almost cried myself, and I _never_ do that while writing my own stuff)**

 **So yeah...deep stuff here, you've been warned.**

X

Sylvia raced through the nearly empty streets, keeping an eye out for a creature that looked like a small orange walking spoon with an insufferable personality. At least, that was how the Vampire Queen had described him. Three bounty hunters, Sylvia included, had answered her summons to track down and bring her the creature, which she complained was driving her insane and bringing unvampiric disorder and giddiness to her kingdom.

The sun was hot, and the plain, dusty streets began to look the same. The buildings here were mostly made of mud and rocks attached to hollowed out caves in the cliff-sides of the giant canyon, their windows black holes of gloom. Sylvia wiped sweat from her face and looked around, squinting. _Not the best job I've ever had._

She hadn't wanted to take the job from the start, considering who was hiring it. She'd never liked Vampires, and this queen in particular gave her shudders. But jobs had been scarce lately, and she needed the money.

 _If none of you bring the creature back by dawn, I will send my soldiers out to finish you instead,_ the queen had said. _But if one of you do find him, they will be handsomely rewarded._

 _That one will be me,_ Sylvia thought grimly. _No way am I letting those other two bog-brained glorks find my prize._ Suddenly she noticed that one of the entrances to a nearby cave had been violently broken into, a small Vamp child sobbing near the rubble.

"He took Hat-Man away," the little girl cried to her parents.

"Get out of the sun, Mori, it'll burn you worst at this time," her mother said, gathering the child up. The two of them looked warily at Sylvia as she approached, eyes soaking in the scene, especially the tracks that led away.

"This…Hat-Man…what did he look like?" Sylvia asked sharply. Her skin was prickling, her muscles tense, the familiar adrenaline rush coming upon her when she was close to her quarry.

The mother looked at her darkly. "Leave him alone. He has been nothing but kind to our people."

Sylvia had little time for this blather. "Your queen says otherwise. Either way I don't care…I just want to get paid."

The little girl hissed at her, revealing a forked tongue and two needle-like teeth. Sylvia recoiled slightly. _Detestable creatures._ Wasting no more time, she threw herself into following the robotic tracks heading out of the canyon.

 _He's taking the roundabout route, trying to avoid us,_ Sylvia thought. _That narfinfroot! Well…I'd do the same thing, I'll admit._

She felt hotter than ever, but this time because of the blood coursing through her veins. Her blue feet pounded faster and faster until they were a blur. It didn't take long before she spotted the robot perched upon a spire of rock, watching her. He must've heard her approaching. One clawed arm gripped a tell-tale moving sack.

Sylvia's shoulders hunched and her tail whipped around. She could take him. She'd done this before, and she could do it again. But first, she needed higher ground.

She leapt onto another twisted spire of rock and clambered to the top. "Back off, Killbot 85!" she shouted in a harsh voice. "This is _my_ bounty!"

The robot glared at her with his large red eye before extending his left arm into multiple blasters. Sylvia leapt at him before he could land one of his many shots. His arm changed into a sawblade which rapidly flew towards her, but she spun, kicked it aside and collided with him. As the two of them plummeted towards the ground Sylvia pounded the bot's head with her fists and even her forehead for good measure. To her great satisfaction the metal gave way at her blows. As soon as they hit the ground, Sylvia grabbed the bot and hurled it into a massive stone spire, causing it to explode. The sack he had released fell to the ground with a soft thump, and Sylvia landed in front of it gracefully.

Breathing a short sigh of satisfaction, she approached the sack. _Gotta check and make sure it really is the bounty._ As soon as she untied the rope around the top, an orange head wearing a large green hat popped out. Sylvia found herself staring into two of the biggest eyes she'd ever seen on such a little creature. The two studied each other for a breathless moment.

Then the creature smiled. He actually thought she was rescuing him.

Sylvia smirked. "Never hurts to help- _yourself_ ," she remarked in a triumphant spurt of cockiness and cruelty. The creature opened his mouth to say something, but Sylvia wasn't interested in chatting. "Come on, you wandering weirdo," she said, slinging the sack over her back and headed off at a brisk pace towards the palace-cavern.

"Wander…huh! I like the sound of that," the creature said brightly. Sylvia raised a brow but didn't say anything. She'd never captured such a cheerful bounty in all her days on the job…it was slightly unnerving. She wondered briefly if the creature was toying with her. Was he actually the one in control?

 _His brain's probably just a little fried from the sun,_ she told herself silently, focusing back on the task at hand. She had to get back to the castle before Thornz found her. He was probably on _her_ trail now, assuming he'd picked up Killbot 85's rather obvious footprints on the ground.

She suddenly heard a crunch of rocks and whirled to see a purple/blue ball-like creature rolling towards her. He stopped a few meters behind her and released the spikes hidden in the sides of most of his body.

"Sylvia…" he hissed slowly, preparing to spring. Sylvia dashed up a gathering of rocks and placed her quarry on the ground. She quickly tied the loose rope around the opening tighter to prevent the creature from escaping the bag.

"I saw what you did to that bot back there," Thornz said. "I won't be such an easy opponent."

"We'll see about that," Sylvia grunted, springing off the rocks and charging at him.

Thornz was definitely a trickier opponent, but Sylvia eventually had him on his back, completely winded. She moved one of her arms and winced-the wrist felt sprained. _You can deal with that later. Right now you need to get this orange spoon where he's wanted._

As she started towards the rocks, the creature called out, "Behind you!" Sylvia simultaneously jumped and spun around. Thornz had lashed out at her ankle, trying to pull her down. His venomous purple eyes met her eyes for a brief moment. Sylvia spat at him and clambered up to her quarry.

"Why…did you warn me?" she muttered once she reached him.

The eyes were round and friendly. "Because I like you."

Sylvia huffed in astonishment. "Well, you won't like me soon." She grabbed the sack and raced off at an even faster pace than before. The planet's sun was close enough to the horizon that the sky had turned orange. She had to get there _soon._

X

"Ssssssylvia, well done, well done." The queen drifted down the stairs, the long black fingers of her robe trailing behind her. The queen wasn't much taller than Sylvia, but she was still an imposing figure with her shimmering gray skin, clawed hands, thick flowing blood red hair, and terrible glowing yellow eyes.

Sylvia took a step back from the creature and stood with silent expectation. The queen nodded at one of her guards, who handed Sylvia a large bag of priceless gems that could be found only in the caves of her planet. Sylvia felt a shiver of delight run through her at the sight of such wealth. Maybe working for Vampires wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey Queen Mirryyn! I love the lighting in here. All those crystals reflecting the tiny windows in the ceiling is such a cool way for Vampires to-

"Sssssilence!"

The queen leaned over the creature, her large, toxic yellow eyes intense with hatred. "No more will your insolence for our Vampire customs and obnoxious intrusions plague our land."

The creature's face fell and his pupils shrank as they were subjected to the full force of the Vampire's terrible glare. At length she straightened, tearing the hat from the creature's head and flinging it to the floor. Then she looked at two of her guards. "Take thissss creature to the kitchenssss and prepare it as the final course to the banquet tonight. I am impatient to drain itsss blood."

Sylvia shuddered while the guards silently grabbed sides of the bag and dragged away the now subdued creature. Before he disappeared into a corridor, the creature looked at her with sad, empty eyes.

Sylvia looked away.

X

The sunset sky lay before her, glorious and inviting. Sylvia was just about to bubble away when she hesitated, feeling a coldness creep into her bones.

"One more thing. Where are the two other hunterssss?"

Sylvia glanced at the regal, imposing figure coming up behind her.

"Somewhere in the barren area on the outskirts of the valley…I sorta punched both their lights out fighting over the bounty." Sylvia swished her tail nervously and glanced again at the queen, wondering if honesty hadn't been the best choice.

The queen gave a toothy smile. "I like you, Ssylvia."

The words didn't have the same warmth in them that they'd had when the creature had used them.

Sylvia shifted her weight restlessly. "I am glad I have served you well, Queen, but I must be going."

Mirryyn turned to her, hair set aflame by the sunset. She looked both beautiful and terrifying.

"Not only have you brought me my most hated enemy, you have crushed your competition. You remind me of myself, back when I was a youngling."

 _Really?_ Sylvia thought with a suppressed grimace. _I'm not sure I like that._

"I would like you to stay and join me at the banquet I am holding tonight. You will be my honored guesssst."

Sylvia swallowed.

"Sounds…fascinating…but I am afraid I really must be going. I have…important business to attend to elsewhere."

Boiling yellow eyes fixed upon her and the queen seemed to swell before her very eyes.

" _No one_ turns down the invitation of a Royal Vampire!"

 _Oh grop._

"Much apologizes, Queen Mirryyn. Of course I will stay for the banquet."

The ruffled feathers settled quickly. "A most wise decision."

Sylvia followed the queen back into the palace and let a guard show her to a room to rest until the meal. The blue Zbornak sat on her uncomfortable bed and groaned.

"What grootin mess have I gotten myself into? I can't dine with Vampires! Especially if they're…going to…you know…"

 _You're not the only one you got into a mess._

Sylvia folded her arms. _He's not my problem! Even if that creature is completely innocent of any wrong-doing, he was an idiot to stay here and keep pestering the queen! I was just doing my job._

The opposing, nagging voice in her head remained silent. But Sylvia could feel mute self-condemnation rising within herself.

The stone walls seemed to be closing in around her. Sylvia clutched the bag of gems to her chest, curled up on the bed, and fell into a shallow, troubled sleep.

X

There was an impressive amount of royal family members at the banquet. Sylvia sat at the end of the table; the place of honor. They gave her a mixture of stares that ranged from disinterested to disgusted to delighted. At least Sylvia _thought_ that child looked delighted. It could just want to eat her. She wasn't sure. Her tail wrapped nervously around the sack of gems under her seat. The cold, leathery feel of the fabric soothed her slightly. _Just a little while more, and I'll be kicking back at a nice hotel, taking a much-needed vacation with the help of these babies._

There was several hollowed out spaces of rock around the hall containing different "treasures" on display. The one behind the queen's seat held the creature's hat. It had a sword engraved with multiple runes running diagonally through the main body of it. Sylvia blinked as she looked at it.

 _Wow. Mirrynn really hates this creature. He didn't seem that bad to me._

Thinking of him made the Zbornak's spine tingle. Sylvia swallowed and tried to think of something else…like a way to get out without offending an entire room of Vampires. It was hard to concentrate, though, with the queen's intimidating yellow eyes leering at her from across the table.

 _Do those eyes have an off button?_ Sylvia wondered. _If they just didn't glow so…much, I'd feel better._

The food was about as unpleasant as the Vampires, and Sylvia didn't feel like eating anyways. Her stomach was in a knot.

The meal seemed to take an eternity, but yet all too soon Mirryyn was pushing away her plate and rising to her feet.

"I would like to publically give thanks to this present bounty hunter Sylvia, who has served me well and returned order to our land. If only there were more of _her_ in this world, instead of insufferable, miserable hippies like the one who has plagued our kingdom for far too long, trying to bring "parties" and "fun" and "silliness" and "sappiness" and all other kinds of foolishness to our lives that weaken our hearts and steal our dignity." The light in her eyes increased in intensity as they fixed upon a waiter bringing in an enclosed platter that gleamed in the exotic, cold light of the crystals.

"And here he is now. Just when my blood-lust was nearly unbearable." The queen nodded courteously at the waiter, who bowed in return and retreated as soon as her eyes moved from him.

Sylvia tried to look away when the queen lifted the lid. Would the creature be dead...or alive? Either way, she didn't want to see it.

It was definitely still alive, judging by its wide-open eyes and tiny pupils that darted around from Vampire to Vampire. They finally landed on Sylvia, trapping her in its gaze.

He looked small and vulnerable, lying on his side in a bed of purple cabbage leaves. His body was fluffy, as though he had been given a bath, and he wasn't wearing his sneakers and socks anymore. There were small black ties on his wrists and ankles, ties that wouldn't have held Sylvia for more than two seconds.

She couldn't deny it…she felt sorry for the little guy. Whatever he had done, wanted or unwanted, it certainly wasn't enough to deserve this. If only she could…

"Don't interfere, don't interfere," Sylvia muttered to herself. She broke away, shoved another awful tasting bite of food into her mouth, and stared at her plate.

"At lassssst…at lasssst, my enemy…" Mirryyn hesitated and looked down at the creature. "What isss your name, again?"

There was a short pause. "Wander," he replied in a small voice.

Sylvia choked on her food. _No…he did not just…he used that word I said back there! What kind of korfinflop would name themselves using something their captor said-_

She was interrupted by the awful high-pitched grating sound of Mirryyn laughing. "Wander? A suitable name for such a pathetic creature. Well, Wander, you have reached the end of your wandering. Tonight you shall know the consequencess of crossing a Vampire, especially a Royal Vampire such as I. Tonight, your blood is _mine._ "

Wander turned his head to gaze pleadingly into her eyes. "Queen Mirryyn, ma'am, please don't do this. If you give me a chance, I can show you what I have showed your people…the power of love is so much greater than the darkness in the universe, and it should be embraced and shared. Eating other folks won't make you happy…it will only increase the darkness in your heart, and darkness only leads to loneliness and pain."

"I am a Vampire, fool. I am _made_ of darknessss."

"I don't believe that." The little orange spoon managed a brave smile. Only the slight tremble in his voice gave away his fear. "Anyone can choose goodness over darkness, no matter what they're made of."

"Then I will make clear to you my choice." Mirryyn's clawed hand moved his head sideways again, exposing the back of his neck. Then the Vampire bit deep.

Wander's agonized screams tore through the room, amplified by the surrounding stone walls. Sylvia cringed in her seat and closed her eyes.

 _This was not part of the job. This was not part of the job._ The words repeated themselves inside Sylvia's mind until they were jumbled into a mess of nonsense. After what seemed like an eternity, the screams stopped. Sylvia forced open her eyes.

The queen was studying her, mouth ringed with red. "I sssee you cannot watch. You are weaker than I thought. You…disssapoint me."

Tears were still stinging Sylvia's eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

"I am not a Vampire, Queen. You cannot blame me for being…affected…by your customs." Her voice was strained and defensive.

"I have done thiss many times before others not of our species. Only you have been thiss repulsed."

"Well…" Sylvia sputtered, losing control of herself. "I mean, just look at him!" She gestured to the shaking ball of fur that was watching her with a spark of hope in its eyes. "He doesn't deserve to die like this!"

The queen's eyes narrowed. "You're _soft_. How pathetic of a bounty hunter."

Every malevolent yellow eye was upon her. _Oh grop…if I run away now, my reputation as a hunter will be ruined. No one will want to hire me ever again. Even worse, I might not even make it out of this hall alive. I need to pull. myself. together._

Ignoring the cold sweat pouring down her face, Sylvia focused squarely on the queen's face.

" _I'm not soft_."

The queen stared at her a moment longer and calmed. The spark of hope in Wander's eyes died and his eyes moved from Sylvia's down to the purple cabbage near his face. Then they shut as the queen bit again.

As Sylvia watched the life drain from the helpless creature, she felt something dying inside of her as well. Something that, if lost, she wasn't sure she could ever get back.

Her heart throbbing painfully in her chest and her veins running cold as ice, Sylvia realized she had to make a decision.

Kindness or cruelty. Love or hate. Peace or war.

Goodness or darkness.

She had to give in to one or the other.

Sylvia's body began to shake and the ice in her veins changed to fire. Her hands balled into fists. Still, she dug in her heels and remained still.

 _I refuse to be soft. I refuse to be weak._

Eventually Wander's cries subsided to whimpers. _It's almost over, it's almost over,_ Sylvia told herself, doing her best to steel her conflicted heart.

Suddenly Wander's eyes cracked open. He looked straight into the stricken eyes of the Zbornak facing him. Silently, he mouthed three words.

 _I forgive you._

In that moment, Sylvia's heart broke. And in that moment, she knew she would follow this little creature to the ends of the universe.

Wander's eyes closed again and his mouth opened slightly. The queen paused and took a few deep breaths.

"Is he… _dead?_ " Sylvia's voice was hoarse and barely louder than a whisper.

Somehow the queen still heard her. She lifted the limp body in her claws and shook it. It gave a tiny whimper.

"No, sssurprissingly," the queen said, her voice a mixture of admiration and disgust. "But in a moment it will be."

She reared opened her mouth, the two long needles of her blood-stained teeth ready to take the last precious drops of the creature's life. But Sylvia was done.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed, launching herself across the table. Her hands slammed into the queen's shoulders and the two of them crashed to the floor. A great clamor of shouting and crashing chairs ensued as every Vampire leapt to their feet and fell upon Sylvia.

The blood was roaring in her ears. She kicked and fought and bit with a wild ferocity she had never even known she had. It was incredible the power that the helpless ball of fur on the ground had given to her. Even when there were cuts over every part of her body and her strained wrist was burning, she remained a blur of energy and fury. It was not until every single Vamp was motionless on the ground that Sylvia let herself relax. She stood there for a minute, chest heaving in breath after breath, body slick with sweat, legs wobbly from exertion. Then she remembered. _Wander._

The Zbornak turned and walked slowly over to the creature where he lay mostly sideways on the ground. As she took in the sight, her heart dropped. His fur had faded to a sickly pale orange and his fur was stained with blood and tears. But as she hovered over him, his eyes opened and Wander smiled.

It was a weak, wretched smile, but to Sylvia it was the most beautiful smile in the universe.

"How could you do it? How could you forgive me after all I did to you?"

The tears she'd kept back suddenly flooded into her eyes full force. As she closed her eyes and turned her head away slightly, she felt a bound hand gently touch her muzzle.

"Because love is so much better than hate."

Sylvia sucked in a breath and sobbed.

X

The sky was an inky black, speckled with a million multicolored stars and planets. Sylvia glanced at Wander, who was strapped onto her back with her olive scarf, before wrapping an orbital around them. She looked back at the castle and shuddered. It had been a struggle getting past the Vamp guards, but even they could not hold Sylvia back, not when she had such precious cargo on her back. It would not be long before some of them would be after her, maybe even some of the royal family. She had to _move._

After an hour of traveling, Sylvia touched down on a tiny planet. The thick grass, trees, and mountains were all a gorgeous purple under the night sky, but Sylvia couldn't relax yet. She placed Wander on the ground and nudged him.

"You doin' alright, little guy?"

The voice was weak. "My hat…reach in my hat."

"Um…ok." Sylvia pulled out the hat where it had also been strapped onto her side. Wander had insisted she bring it. She had thought the holes created by the sword would have rendered it ruined, but as soon as she had slid the sword out the holes had disappeared. It might be magic. Still, now it looked normal enough and weighed hardly anything. She reached dubiously inside. Her hands instantly closed around something large and soft.

" _Ick_!" Sylvia pulled it out gingerly and dropped it quickly. Then she stared.

It was a bud attached to a single blood-blossom plant, a very rare plant used in hospitals on patients in need of extra blood.

"Whoa…that's a funny-lookin' plant," Wander whispered, fumbling a hand towards it. The bud instantly bit into his wrist. Wander gave a feeble yelp.

"It's trying to figure out what type of blood you have," Sylvia said with quiet awe. "Then it will change the molecules in its blood to match."

The bud began to slowly pump blood into Wander's body. He watched it, giving a few nervous giggles. "Well…strange little feller…thank you s'much for helping me."

"Where in the galaxy did you get that?" Sylvia couldn't help but ask. "Is your hat florkin magic?"

"Yup." Wander lay back and gazed lovingly at his hat. Sylvia suddenly remembered his ties. Wander was too weak to move much anyways, but she couldn't bear to see the things on him any longer. Pulling a knife from her belt, she gently cut through the straps.

Wander watched her, quiet gratitude in his eyes. Then he shut them. Sylvia guessed he was exhausted. Soon a cool breeze began to blow, causing him to shiver.

Sylvia hesitated, then lay next to Wander and wrapped her tail around him to keep him warm. It was the first time since Ryder that she'd had such close physical contact with someone she _wasn't_ beating the snark out of.

Wander murmured happily and snuggled closer to her. His furry body was soft and comforting. Within minutes he was fast asleep, leaving the Zbornak next to him to bandage her light wounds and slowly realize everything she'd left behind. A palace of furious Vampires. A bag of priceless jewels. Even worse, her reputation. She'd sacrificed _everything_ to save the little creature next to her.

 _What have I done?_ Sylvia thought. _What have I done?_

Yet somehow…she felt no regret. In fact, something in her felt whole that had been empty and aching for so long.

X

The rising sun streaking gold over the horizon woke Sylvia. For a moment she was startled to hear the fluttery breaths and feel the warmth of another creature next to her. She glanced down and smiled unconsciously. The little orange spoon creature looked so sweet snuggled up next to her.

 _Sorry, buddy,_ she thought. _But I've gotta get some water…I'm parched. I bet you need some too. If not to drink, at least to wash the dried blood in your fur._

She carefully got to her feet, trying not to wake him. His eyes remained closed, so her goal seemed accomplished, but she hadn't gone far when she heard a cry behind her.

"S-Sylvia! Please don't go! Don't leave me!"

Sylvia whirled to see Wander staggering after her, a look of panic on his bedraggled face. He barely managed three steps before flopping to the ground, hat engulfing his head.

Sylvia's heart lurched and she swiftly ran back to him.

"Don't go," Wander's muffled voice continued from beneath his hat.

The Zbornak nudged the hat away and went nose-to-nose with Wander.

"Wander."

He stared up into her eyes.

"I will _never_ leave you…until you send me away."

The radiant smile that came onto Wander's face brought a lump to Sylvia's throat.

"Then I will never send you away."

She blinked rapidly. "Good grop, Wander, don't go and make me cry again. I haven't cried this much in like…forever."

"Forever is a long time," Wander said slowly.

"Yes it is," Sylvia mumbled.

"But not too long a time to spend with you."

"Sheesh, that's it!" Sylvia plopped his hat back onto his head to cover his face. "I'm outta here to get some water for us. When I get back, you better be done with all this sappiness."

She started to go, but his voice persisted behind her.

"Does this mean we're friends?"

She froze. "I…I guess it does." Oh grop, it had been so long since she'd had a _real_ friend.

" _Best_ friends?"

Sylvia finally looked back at him. He was peeking out at her from underneath the hat, grinning ear-to-ear.

She smiled back. "Yes."


	2. CreditsandInspiration

Three main things that inspired this story, in case you're curious.

Youtube video called: Time traveling- Wander over Yonder scene

deviantart /Woy-FC-Mistress-Myrna-REF-Sheet-401080327 {Man her OC is awesome btw. Way more awesome than mine :D}

Youtube video called: Man Lures Drunken Girl: What would you do?


	3. Note to Folks

Hey, readers, just wanted to make a quick note here-

Thanks to whoever favorites my story…it makes me happy to know that peeps out there enjoy my work. EXTRA thanks to anyone who reviews my story…I love reviews…probably as much as Wander loves kitten videos. XD

Also, wanted to mention…I appreciate the followers, but there is no need to follow my story, as it is already completed. (as can be seen in the story's description on the site)

If you _really_ want to read another WOY fanfic by me, I have the idea of another one in the making...but it would take a lot of effort to complete, and as time is valuable to me right now, I will only make it if enough people ask me to. Hint...it involves dangerous radiation, Lord Dominator, Sylvia going totally OP, and the Star-Born theory (Wander came from a star). And other cool stuff.

So, yeah, have a nice day and… _wander_ on. Heh heh..


	4. Bonus Material (I can't resist XD)

This is pretty random, but I just heard this song yesterday and it reminded me so much of Sylvia and Wander's deep friendship that I thought, What the heck, I'll put it up here as "bonus material". :D

soundcloud

/vladi-b/martin-volt-quentin-state

(Combine soundcloud and the /vladi part to get the link)


	5. Update on what I'm doing next :)

Quick update:

So, I was going to write my own finale ending to WOY if the ending just wasn't that satisfactory or interesting, but it was really boss. I was seriously impressed. (Only thing I wanted more of was awesome action-packed fighting scenes :D) So I'm not going to bother writing the other ending (it's still pretty amazing, but time is valuable so I only have time to invest in projects that I REALLY want)

But now that the finale's over I can write my "sequel" story where Wander meets another Star-born like him. It's going to be pretty awesome ;) So, just heads up to anyone who was wondering about that finale fanfic I said I might make...I will not be making it, (unless suddenly a ton of peeps asked for it which I'm sure won't happen) but I will be working on a sequel story. It will be slow going, since I'm currently finishing up an original book of mine and publishing it this month, but it should come out eventually. :)


	6. Second Update on what I'm doing

Quick update 2:

I made a tumblr blog where I can post my art (and possibly other's) from my two fan fiction stories (this one and the one to come). If you want to check out my drawings, go to tbestorierwoyfanficart tumbler . com (ignore the spaces and move the words together to get the link.) The password is "peach" . (you'll find out why eventually :D) The reason why I have a password is because I only want people seeing my art that have already read my fan fics, because I prefer them knowing the story behind them.

My next WOY fic The Hidden Song is coming out soon! :)


	7. Final Update, Peeps! XD

Quick update 3:

Last, last update, peeps. It's sort of late, since eight chapters of the story are already out, but I just thought I'd let followers of this story know that my story The Hidden Song is out. :) If you liked The Origin, I am nearly positive you will like The Hidden Song...it has pretty much all the same elements The Origin had, except with some romance as well. :) If you enjoy it, please review and let me know, I love reviews, as I've said before.

Have a great day, Wanderers!


End file.
